The Simon Thomas Chronicals: Year 1
by deant33
Summary: Hi, I'm Simon Peter Thomas. Son of Dean and Parvati Thomas. Middle child, older brother Mario, younger sister Jennifer. My best friend is Hugo Weasley, and I'm going to Hogwarts. I've forgotten something. Oh yeah, I'm in love with Lily Luna Potter. LLP/OC. UP FOR ADOPTION


**A/N: Hey everyone, just so you know I AM NOT ABANDONING THE WAY IT'S MEANT TO BE; I just had more ideas about this one. This is a next generation fic, focusing on the Thomas family yet again. The protagonist, Simon, is the middle child of Dean and Parvati, with an older brother (Mario) and a younger sister (Jen). Unlike my other fic, I'll be writing in first person as Simon. He's grown up with the Potter and Weasley clan, and is in the same year as Hugo, Lily and Lucy, as will Jen, because Si was born at the start of September and Jen in the middle of August the next year. They're also in the same year as Seamus' daughter and Lavender's step-daughter Ariana and Neville and Hannah's son Frank II. Anyway, please read and review, there will be a few ships. The main ship will be Lily/Simon, but there will be features of Scorp/Rose, Mario/Roxanne, Albus/Alice, Hugo/Jen, Lucy/Frank and Ariana/Lorcan. For those who know me will notice how similar Simon and I will be, due to the fact that I based his character off me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, I only own Simon, as I got the other names off my friends.**

**The Simon Thomas Chronicles: First year**

Chapter 1: The train ride and sorting

Hi. I'm Simon Peter Thomas. I got this name due to my dad having a laugh. Christians will know where this name comes from. I don't really care; I think it's a pretty cool name.

What am I like? I have an older brother named Mario. He has a cap which he never takes off. I swear; he sleeps in that thing. He loves dancing, and he's bloody good at it. We're sort of close, but I'm closer to my sister, Jen. I'm 11 months older than her and I'm the over-protective older brother. I swear; if anyone hurts her I'll hex them into the next millennium.

I like most sports, whether it is soccer like my dad, Quidditch like my honorary uncles and Aunts (I support the Holyhead Harpies due to my aunt Ginny playing for them), or this awesome game called AFL I saw when we were travelling in Australia. I play Quidditch, as a keeper like Uncle Ron and Uncle Wood. They teach me well.

My godfather is Harry Potter. Yes, the Harry Potter. Due to the ministry being stupid about Werewolves when I was born, I had Hermione as my godmother instead of Lavender. That's nothing against 'Mione, but I know Parvati was closer to Lavender throughout their lives. Thankfully Aunt 'Mione got her legislation through before my sister was born so that Lavender could be her godmother.

My best friend is Hugo Weasley. We hang out all the time, with his cousins Lily (she's great) and Lucy, as well as uncle Nev's son Frank, Uncle Shay's daughter Ariana, but we have to call her Ari or we're dead, and my sister. It's a large group, but we enjoy it. Ari is the smartest of the group, we all think she'll be in Ravenclaw, Frank is a lot like his mum Hannah, and will probably be in Hufflepuff, the rest of us are born and bred Gryffindor's. That won't stop us being friends though.

What else? My favourite food is ham and cheese toasted sandwich. It is the greatest food on earth. Oh yeah. I'm in love with Lily Luna Potter.

"SIMON THOMAS! ARE YOU READY YET?" Mum called out. She's the best mum I could ever have. Oh yeah, today's my 12th birthday, September 1st 2019. Today is my first day at Hogwarts.

"YES MUM, I'M COMING NOW!" I call back. As I run down the stairs I think back on my waiting for this moment. I see my older brother carrying Jen's trunk down to the entrance. I put my trunk next to theirs and go into the kitchen. "How are we getting there mum?" I ask

"We're taking a Portkey. Is everyone ready? Jen are you ready?"

"Yes mummy. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I wonder which house we'll be in." My little sister replies

"When does the Portkey leave mum?" my older brother asks. He's in the same year as Roxy, Alice, Al, Rose and Scorp. Scorp has surprised all of us, he's Al's best friend as is actually very nice. Mario hangs out with them all the time, as does Roxy, Rose and Alice. They're the super six.

Uncle Draco has changed as well; I think Aunt Tori helped with that. Even Uncle Ron accepts them now. That was very surprising.

"In 10 minutes. Dean, honey, can you, Mario and Si go get the trunks?" my dad is an artist, but when they had Mario he stopped that and took up a job in the department of magical arts. We go and get the trunks, and surround our Portkey, in this case a fork. We grab it, and then we go to platform 9 and ¾. I see Hugo and Lily and run over to them.

"HUGO! LILY! How are you guys?" I shout, hugging the both of them. Hugo enthusiastically hugs back, Lily holds on a bit longer, and I smell her hair. Merlin it smells delicious. When we break off, Uncle Harry gives me a knowing look. I shrug and grin. He's known about us for the past 4 years. Surprisingly he doesn't care. I guess he trusts me, and knows I'll respect her wishes. We have a great relationship, me and Harry. He's a great guy.

We go and find an empty compartment when Ari, Frank and Lucy arrive. We compare our wands; I have apple and Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, rather springy. It's apparently good for transfiguration. I discuss things mostly with Hugo on the train, until the sweet cart comes along. That's when Hugo stared wide-eyed at the cart. He bought heaps, as did my sister. I got some chocolate frogs. I got my godfather again; I have 3 or 4 of him. I finally got Agrippa, and my third was Morgana Le Fay

5 minutes later my favourite cousin Dominique, or Domi if you want to live, stepped in. She's not really my cousin, but she's looked out for me forever. She's in 6th year and Gryffindor prefect. "Hey guys, how's it going? Get changed within the next hour, and good luck with the sorting. Remember, we're all in this together, even if you're all in different houses. Si, can I talk to you for a second?"

I shrug and walk out, telling them I'd be back. I then hug her. "Hey Domi, what's up?" I ask her.

"Have you told Lily that you love her yet? Don't worry about the rest of the guys in there, only Ari knows. She won't spill."

I blush, thanking for my dark complexion. "No, I haven't. What should I do? We're 11! We can't date yet! We're too young."

"No. You can't. I'd tell her anyway. She loves you, you know? You two can love each other, and promise to date each other later on."

I nod, grinning ruefully, "I can't slip anything past you Domi, can I? Thanks. Oh and congratulations on Quidditch captaincy. Gryffindor will be hard to beat this year, with your side, Xavier Wood in goals, Fred and James beaters, Leah Jordan, Rachel Wood and yourself as chasers and Lou as seeker. That's a bloody talented team. I only hope I can get keeper next year when Xave leaves."

"I agree; we're a bloody strong team. You'll get your chance next year Si, and with Uncle Oliver working with you it's hard to see how you won't get in."

"Thanks Domi. I'll talk to you later." I quickly hug her again.

When I re-enter, everyone had changed. I quickly did the same as Hugo asked "What was that about Si?"

"Nothing important Hugo, don't worry about it mate. It was just about Quidditch this year." I reply quickly

"I thought you said it wasn't important Si."

"Good point Hugo. Hey, we're nearly there."

And I was right; we were pulling into Hogsmeade station. When we saw Hagrid I made my way over to him "Hey Hagrid, how are you buddy?"

"No' bad Si, yo'self? FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"

"I'm not bad. You should see the turnout this year."

"It's no' bad is it. NO MORE THAN 4 TO A BOAT GUYS!"

I get a boat with Hugo, Lily and Jen. Ari, Frank, Lucy got a boat with the MacMillan kid, who, from all reports, is very similar to his father. When we approach the great Hall, we wait outside and my nerves are all over the place. Where will Lily be placed? Would I be in the same house? Will I tell her I love her? If so, when will I do so? If not, why not? And most importantly; does she feel the same way about me? If she doesn't, I don't what would happen! She's my best friend!

Hagrid knocks on the door and professor Patil, my real aunt, transfiguration teacher and head of Ravenclaw steps out, doing the first year speech, which we all know. When she steps back in, some kid steps over and starts talking "So Lily Potter is at Hogwarts. I'm Abraxas. Abraxas Nott." Hugo and I snort. The kid is obviously the son of Pansy and Theodore Nott, two "former" death eaters. "You two think my name is funny? No need to ask who you two are, blood traitors Weasley and Thomas' sons. These two aren't worth your time Lily. Come with us, these two are Draco Crabbe and Theodore Goyle. We can protect you from scum like these two."

Lily snorts. "You're an idiot Nott. Hugo is my cousin, and Si is my best friend. Do you seriously think I'll desert them for someone like you?"

Nott is obviously insulted, because he turns his nose up and stalks away "You've made a mistake Potter. Let's go Crabbe, Goyle."

Aunt Padma then takes us through to the Sorting Hat. I was shocked when it started singing:

"_I may be ugly,_

_But don't judge me off my looks,_

_Because I'm not here for prettiness,_

_As I think far better than I look,_

_Are you a kind, caring Hufflepuff?_

_Or an intellectual Ravenclaw?_

_Maybe you're a bold and brave Gryffindor?_

_Or a cunning Slytherin?_

_I'm here to tell you where you're placed._

_As I'm a thinking hat!"_

Aunt Padma then took the hat and Called out "Allen, Marcus!" "RAVENCLAW!"

It continued for a while, Crabbe became a Slytherin, and then Lily shot her head up at "Dursley, Samuel!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was right when Ari became a Ravenclaw, and when Frank became a Hufflepuff. The MacMillan kid, named Arnold, became a Hufflepuff. Nott became a Slytherin unsurprisingly. Lily was up next from our lot, and it deliberated before saying "GRYFFINDOR!" and then everyone at that table clapped.

Jen was next of our group, and it took about 3 seconds before she joined the Gryffindors. She gave Aunt Padma a hug, before I was called up. When it was placed on my head I was shocked when it started talking to me.

"_Ah, the older brother of little Jennifer. Happy birthday, by the way Simon. You've got your Aunts brains, and I mean your real aunt, although it is comparable to Hermione's. You're very loyal to your sister and Lily Potter, who you seem to love, but the thing I sense in you the most is your clear leadership and your absolute courage. You aren't ambitious or sly, so I better put you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

I pulled the hat off my head, went over to my aunt and hugged her "Thanks Aunt Padma. I love you."

"I love you too Si. Now go and hand sit at your table."

I joined the table, and we waited as Hugo became another Gryffindor, and we were soon joined by Lucy. I was right with every single prediction. I felt smug at that.

Professor McGonagall stood up and talked "I have a couple of words to say. Tuck in." Then suddenly our platters filled with food. I took 5 ham and cheese toasties, and all of a sudden a Ghost popped out of the table "Hello, welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy Porpington, the Gryffindor house ghost."

Domi talked first "Hello Sir Nicholas how was your summer?"

"Dismal Dominique, I have yet again been denied a place in the headless hunt."

The chatter didn't die down and we were then lead up to our dorm by Domi. I talked with Lily on the way, and she then motioned for Dursley to join us. "Hey Sam, I'm Lily. Is Dudley your father?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" he replied

"He's my dad's cousin. Harry Potter, you may have heard of him?"

"Oh you're Uncle Harry's daughter? Cool. Who's this?" pointing at me.

"Simon Peter Thomas. Pleased to meet you. I trust you know the reference since you're muggleborn?"

"Yeah, I get it. Are your parent's muggleborn too?"

"Nah, dad was half-blood but raised as a muggle, mum is pure-blood. The woman I hugged after was my aunt, Padma."

"I still don't see how?"

"My dad was Christian, catholic to be precise."

"Ah."

When we entered the common room (password was Firebolt Striker, the latest model) I was surprised about the layout, mainly how big it was. Domi and the male prefect went through the drill, and then Hugo, Sam, David McKinnon, a pure-blood, Chris Young, muggleborn and I made our way up to the dorm. I wrote to my parents, telling them about my first day. I then slept for the rest of night.

**A/N2: How'd you like it? I think it starts better than my first story. The word count of the actual story was 2,071, which is what I want each chapter to be around. When will Si tell Lily that he loves her? It'll be soon, I promise. I'm thinking around 40-60k words in total for the first year. So I'll write around 20-30 chapters. Anyway, please review! No talking to Siri in this story, sorry guys.**


End file.
